


Void’s HLVRAI Headcanons

by gothjimmyneutron (emotimmyturner)



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life, Half Live VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Other, all of my hcs for hlvrai, based off my own hcs and hcs I’ve adopted from others :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotimmyturner/pseuds/gothjimmyneutron
Summary: all of my hcs for hlvrai :)
Relationships: Yes - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

-this one is sorta based off of canon but

-bubby literally doesn’t identify as any gender. If you ask him what gender is bubby will respond with “bubby”

-if you keep asking bubby will light you on fire as coomer watches and laughs

-also lowkey kinda father figures to Tommy? Again not original but like GMAN wasn’t bad dad he just wasn’t. Around. Often so coomer and bubby find him and go “free child we shall raise him now pog” (no they did not kidnap a child Jesus) but yeah.

-this ones based off my own hcs and is being used in Relflection in the Darkness but Benrey genuinely has a big brain he just doesn’t. Fucking use it he really is no thoughts head empty until he actually starts thinking and gets really fucking philosophical and shit and then he’s like “my brain hurt” and dies while shutting it back off

-this one is from toonbutch on Twitter and some other people but instead of being bitter exes Forzen and Benrey are just. Twin bro’s who argue constantly. And over the dumbest shit like they’ll say the hope the other gets hit by a bus but then like 5 minutes later they’re watching sonic gameplays on YouTube together. There is no in between for them.

-tommy is a frat boy is a great headcanon but like. Imagine dr coomer as one. IDK WHY BUT I CAN SEE HIM CHUGGING LIKE STRAIGHT VODKA AND GORDON GOES “DUDE WHAT THE FUCK” AND COOMER IS LIKE “not a fan of alchohol, Gordon?” LIKE HES TOTSLLY FINE AS IF HE DIDNT JUST DRINK 3 OUNCES OF STRAIGHT VODKA AND SJDNFBFBF

-bubby may be a fire person but bubby fucking hates spicy food. Shit hurts his throat while coomer loves it and loves rubbing it into bubbys face like “what wrong white person, cannot handle the spices?” AND I THINK THAT SHIT IS SO FUNNY AHDNDBDD

-benrey is Nb obviously but I feel like Forzen is too. Nb twins for the win poggers

-GMAN actually loves tommy so much and kids In General (thinks they’re so weird. Loves it) he’s just so busy he doesn’t have time For them (being a somewhat god is time consuming) so I feel like lowkey if he had time he’d probably have more.

-tommy was created through willpower and not gross human intercourse cause GMAN said “that shit is gross” and just. Created a son. With his galaxy brain.

-dr coomer and Gordon are both trans and proud fuck yeah love them

-darnold actually hates Dr Pepper (even though it’s his last name) because it’s just. Not that great tbh. Lemonade soda is so much better honestly he sometimes wants to change his name to Darnold Lemonade but then he’s like “but pepper sounds so much better tbhhh” so he doesn’t. Like awesome name but mediocre drink honestly

-tommy doesn’t actually like Sunkist he just thought the name was interesting. His favorite soda is also lemonade soda because lemonade soda is god tier

-gordon thinks licorice is gross like. It’s just kinda nasty and there are so many better options honestly

-benrey and Tommy cannot physically handle jello. The texture of it makes them so uncomfortable it’s just not a good time and they’d rather have pudding anyway

-Gordon’s favorite candy is dark chocolate and benrey says he likes white chocolate just to piss him off (I’m sorry white chocolate is nasty and benrey actually hates it as well as Gordon he just says it to mess with Gordon honestly)

-based off the fanfic good jokes but tommy actually was just tryna make Gordon laugh the entire time. Poor dude has his own trauma and he deals with it by joking around. 


	2. More hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes I’m back on my bullshit y’all (also benrey and Forzen use he/they pronouns:))

-Gordon has a southern accent I’m so sorry. Like it’s not very prominent but it comes out when he says shit like “y’ain’t’ve.” (so basically like me) and the rest of the gang starts clowning on him and doing really shitty cowboy accents like “YEEHAW GORDON TIME TO WRANGLE THOSE GATORS”  
  
-tommy has a sweet tooth. Like it’s really bad and he knows it’s not Uber healthy but like. Candy is so good what the fuck

-Bubby loves cactus candy (based off of gir mentioning it in a recent stream) sorry I don’t make the rules

  
-coomer is horny on main all the damn time. Mans plays WAP at 3 in the morning because “It’s a hella good song, Gordon!” IM SO SORRY HWNDSNXBD

-Forzen and Bubby think lightning McQueen is actually real and is living among us.

-benrey does shitty tik tok dances at like 3 in the morning when he’s bored and doesn’t want to human sleep. Gordon follows him and occasionally does it with him (but only when he’s Tipsy tbh)

-darnold also can understand sweet voice HES just not as fluent as Tommy is

-Gordon and Coomer are both Spanish (Gordon is Puerto Rican and Coomer is Dominican) And so like. They sometimes say and talk shit in Spanish because they can and nobody else fucking understands them (except for tommy. He understands Spanish and just laughs whenever he hears them like for example when someone’s being homophobic hell just start snickering when he hears Gordon and coomer roasting the fuck out of the person)

-tommy knows 6 languages. English, Spanish, Japanese, Greek, Norwegian, and Sweet Voice (yes it counts)

-darnold knows Greek as well so occasionally him and Tommy will talk in Greek when nobody else is listening or they wanna say something private that no one else will understand

-darnold loves dnd and loves to play it with Tommy and Gordon (and occasionally bubby)

-bubby is secretly a huge fucking nerd and probably has nerd stuff in him and comers house but nobody knows except dr coomer no I do not take criticism

-Gordon is also a huge nerd but he’s more open about it (also gets clowned on the most)

-benrey is actually super into video game and anime lore so when he gets into new things he hyperfixates on it and will talk nonstop about it.

-Forzen loves seaweed (it’s hella good tbh)  
-Forzen doesn’t actually really play video game he just likes watching reviews of them and also likes watching you tubers/streamers play them  
  
-Gordan has a crush on Dorian from dragon age (iykyk)

-bubby loves sushi it’s so fucking good holy shit (coomer hates it but respects his opinion)

-coomer likes action movies (specifically super hero ones) and his favorite superhero is hulk

-benrey likes 100 gecs. No I will not elaborate (he blasts it at 2 am to piss Gordon off when Joshua isn’t there)

-benrey is actually hella good with kids (not my own hc) and Joshua fucking. Loves him

-GMAN also occasionally visits and watches Joshua (when HES not busy) and is actually a really good like great uncle or something lol

-benrey is a Mountain Dew connoisseur. He’s tried every flavor and if you ask (or more likely, if he’s bored) he will list everyone one and rate it based on flavor, appearance, and price. (Baha Blast is his #1)

-last one for now but tommy and benrey like to draw and Gordon’s like “oh you guys draw? That’s so cool will you draw me and-“ and they’re just like 🙃😐 like no were friends but we want money smh


	3. hahaha gaming

-forzen definitely plays fortnite. I'm sorry but it's straight facts

-benrey has problems hiding emotions cause their sweet voice can sometimes just come out unexpectedly, do it can be kinda embarrassing sometimes.

-bubby and benrey get their nails done together. Gotta look clean somehow

-gordon has read homestuck and sometimes has flashbacks to it when he sees benrey without their helmet. (reminds him of GAMZEE LMAOOOO)

-benrey really likes furbys. I don't know why but I feel like theie into it cause they thinks their creepy designs are sick

-gordon, on the other hand, fucking hates furbies. Creeps the shit outta him. Hates it when benrey will hide his around the house like elf on a shelf and it scares the piss out of gordon.

-dr coomer could probably name every undertale au. Dunno why I just feel like he could.

-tommy and gordon can and will fight about whether pineapple on pizza is good. (tommy thinks it's bad and Gordon is like "FUCK YOU BRO YOU LIKE COOLATTAS STFU" and I live by that)

-tommy low-key swears a lot it's just very quietly so you won't know unless you listen very carefully

-gman hates cabbage. Shit vegetable, lettuce will always be superior.

-benrey actually has a decent sleep schedule (well, when they wanna sleep that is) it's gordon who sleeps either too much or too little. Poor guy

-gman presents as male but is actually it/it's

-they all go to pride and it's so awesome. They do be fucking shit up and gay tho

-benrey cosplays. no I will not elaborate

-following the homestuck headcanon, benrey found out who GAMZEE was and for Halloween one year went as him and gordon almost has a heart attack (especially cause he was. Really fucking accurate it was scary)

-gordon likes to quote from the office. Dunno why but he's the type to do that 

-JOSHUA QUINCE IS AWESOME FUCK YEAHH

-benrey and gordon get married and it's awesome. Joshua has cool alien parent and it's awesome

-benrey has a heavenly sword tattoo. Got it with jefferum and it was great 

-gordon has a Dirk tattoo. He regrets it every day (senior year was wack as hell)

-tommy acts a bit childish sometimes because he had to mature at such a young age after his dad was absent :( but he's still very intelligent, and can be serious when need be. He's not just a "uwu bean" he's just into beyblades and such because he never really got to have a childhood smh

-gordon wears the early 2000s scene kids shirts sometimes. College was also wack


End file.
